Nodes, also known as devices, attached to a network may need initial configuration parameters distributed to them in order to fully function on the network. Typically, some configuration parameters are supplied with the nodes themselves and other parameters are distributed by a configuration device. Some networks may be composed of nodes with a limited capability to transmit to other nodes in the network. This limited capability can sometimes extend to limits on a node's ability to simultaneously transmit to more than a limited number of other nodes. Wireless nodes power down, or sleep, to reduce power consumption. Typically, the nodes can be contacted only when they are awake; wireless nodes can have differing sleep characteristics. These differing sleep characteristics can make it difficult to configure nodes in the network.